A Moment's Peace
by IY4ever
Summary: Keiichi arrives home after a chaotic day at college...what will happen when a tired Keiichi finds out last minute about a certain someone's birthday? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Might Be OOC!
1. Chapter One

**IY4ever: _Hello Readers! Thank You SOOOOOOO much for taking a chance to read this fanfiction! It is my first Ah! My Goddess fanfiction, so I wuold appreciate it if I didn't recieve TOO many flamers! Anyways, I have only watched the first 2 episodes, and so I don't know anything (yet) about Skuld (besides her name, of course!). I don't know much about the characters, so this may be OOC! Anyways...ON WITH THE FICTION!

* * *

_**

A Moment's Peace

Chapter One

Keiichi sighed with fatigue. He was exhausted from his morning at his college. With students chattering and laughing and screaming in the halls, and teachers constantly nagging and lecturing, it had been hectic and chaotic. He was glad to be heading back home for the weekends…he couldn't wait to take a good nap.

Weariness threatened to lull him to sleep, and gravity seemed to be pulling him to the nice soft ground for a rest. Suddenly, his eyes seemed heavy and impossible to keep open, but yet he struggled on stubbornly, determination helping him on his journey home.

Finally he spotted the old temple that he called 'home'. He and his girlfriend Belldandy shared it with his sister, Megumi and Belldandy's older sister Urd.

Keiichi always was amazed that Belldandy would even speak to someone like himself. You see, Belldandy was a goddess, and remembering how she and Keiichi had come to be together made him realize how lucky he was.

It had been a dull day in the boys' dormitory and he was playing secretary for the dorm while the other boys went out. It was then that his stomach had craved for food, and while dialing the numbers for a fast food place, he had accidentally dialed up the Relief Goddess Office. Before he had known what was happening, Belldandy had popped out of a mirror to 'help' him with his problems. His first impression when she had told him she would grant him one wish, no matter what it was, was that a bunch of the dormitory boys had gotten together to play a practical joke on him because he couldn't get a girlfriend because he was short. So, still thinking that it was still all a joke, he had wished that someone like Belldandy would be his girlfriend, forever.

In a flash of blinding light, Keiichi had realized that Belldandy was a real goddess to come help him and that there were no dormitory boys playing practical jokes on him that day. Belldandy became his girlfriend, and when the dorm boys arrived to find Belldandy in their men-only dormitory, he had gotten kicked out of the dorm and had had to find a new place to stay with Belldandy. Eventually, they had found an old temple worthy of staying in and calling 'home', and after unpacking and adding some homey touches, it had become home.

Keiichi had thought that it would be pretty fun living alone with his girlfriend, and when his sister had suddenly shown up on their doorstep, he wished doubted that it wouldn't be he and Belle anymore. Then, after a few interesting events, here came Belldandy's older sister, Urd to come and stay as well. He then knew that he would never be alone with Belldandy.

He approached the front door, and tapped on it expectantly. Once again, he had forgotten his keys.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the wooden door, and then the jingle of the doorknob as the person on the other end fumbled with the locks. After what seemed like hours, the door was flung wide to reveal…

"Megumi!" Keiichi exclaimed. "Where's Urd and Belldandy?"

She shrugged, her hair fell loosely to around her shoulders, and she was wearing an orange top with an airy pink shirt. "I think they went out shopping or something," She replied as Keiichi entered the house. "I can't believe you forgot you keys _again._"

Keiichi sighed. "I didn't mean to." He removed his brown shoes and carelessly shoved them against the wall and trudged into the living room.

"Hey!" Megumi shouted after him. He turned around to look at her with eyes that clearly showed his weariness. "I just cleaned the house!" She explained, pointing at some muddy footprints and then at the culprit of the dirt, Keiichi's shoes. He sighed.

"Look, I'm exhausted. I'll clean it up later…" He mumbled, continuing to lumber on.

"Oh no you don't! You're cleaning it up this instant!" She exclaimed, making him stop in his tracks yet again. "Mud is much harder to clean when it is dried to the floor!"

"So?" Keiichi asked, turning around. "I'll be the one cleaning it up anyway."

"Just do it!" Megumi demanded, stomping her foot down hard on the wooden floor.

"Fine…" Keiichi gave in reluctantly as he made his way back to his muddy shoes. "You sound like our mother…"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As long as you clean up the mess…"

Keiichi sighed and looked down at the sludge-covered floor.

"This will take forever to clean!" He complained aloud. "I can't believe she is making me do this now! I could just about collapse right here!"

"Less complaining, more cleaning!" Megumi called from the kitchen, her voice was firm and resembled their mother's.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Keiichi replied sarcastically.

* * *

**IY4ever: _Did you like it so far? I really hope you did! Please tell me what you think about it my REVIEWING! (lol to any of my IY fanfiction readers!)  
The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
lol Thanks SOOOOO much!  
Bye Now!_**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Keiichi had arrived home, he thought that it was impossible for him to be more exhausted, but he was wrong.

When he finished cleaning up his mess, he felt close to dead.

"I'm exhausted…" He mumbled to Megumi, who was in the middle of her homework. She turned to looked at him, pencil still in hand and a satisfied look on her face.

"Well…" She replied, turning back to her unfinished work, a smile stretched across her face. "At least you cleaned up."

"Not like I had a choice." Keiichi replied, too tired to yell. He lumbered over to the couch and sank into it, his eyelids drooping over his eyes. His whole body ached from school, and his arms and legs felt like lead.

"True, true…" Megumi agreed cheerfully, scribbling the answer to a question on her worksheet.

Keiichi just groaned in response, too tired to make an actual word. He buried his face in the sofa cushion, blocking out the sound of Megumi's voice as she asked him the answer to a difficult question on the worksheet.

"Keiichi?" Megumi asked, and repeated her question once more. Irritation showed in her voice when she asked the third and fourth time when he didn't answer.

Megumi sighed with frustration. "Keiichi?"

But he wouldn't answer; he dug his head deeper into the cushion, trying desperately to drown out his sister's bothersome voice.

Megumi tried in vain a few more times until…

"Megumi!" Keiichi snapped, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Will you please…?"

"Oh sorry…" she apologized, and she quieted herself down for a while, before…

_Tap tap tap _went Megumi's pencil as she rapped it against the surface of the wooden table absent-mindedly.

"Megumi…" Keiichi groaned.

"Oh sorry…" She replied, blushing. She stopped tapping the pencil, but moments later…

_Crash crash crash _went Megumi's pencil sharpener as she irritably banged it against the table, desperately trying to get a piece of lead unstuck from its hole.

"Megumi…" Keiichi repeated, rolling on his side so he could face her. She looked deep into his tired blood-shot eyes.

"Oh…" She mumbled. "Sorry…I keep forget-"

"Please," Keiichi interrupted her. "Just _no more noise!" _

"Alright!" Megumi exclaimed, turning to face him. "Calm down please!"

Keiichi just mumbled in reply, and shifted back into his original position, face down into the pillow. He heard Megumi's sigh, and then, to his great dismay, the _tap tap tap _of a pencil.

"Megumi! Please!" He shouted, sitting up so fast, all of the blood rushed to his head, making him slightly dizzy. "Peace and Quiet! That's not too much to ask for!"

"Sorry!" Megumi exclaimed. "I didn't mean to!"

Keiichi sighed, and let his weight pull him back down onto the soft haven of the couch. For a while, blissful silence broke out, filling the whole room…he was in heaven…but he knew the tranquility wouldn't last, for…

_Crunch crunch crunch _went Megumi as she thoughtfully chewed a crisp fresh apple.

Keiichi's eyes snapped open, and he glared at her. "Where did you get that?" He exclaimed.

"Oh," Megumi smiled, swallowing the piece of apple in her mouth. "I went into the kitchen for a snack." Keiichi let out a loud moan that tickled his throat. So that was why it was so quiet!

"MEGUMI!" Keiichi thundered his voice full of annoyance and fatigue. "I-AM-TRYING-TO-GET-SOME-REST!"

Megumi froze in mid-chew, a piece of apple jutting out of her mouth. She swallowed, and placed the apple down on the table with a small _thud._

"Okay, okay!" She exclaimed. "Yeeesssh! What is _your _problem?" And with that, she quickly gathered all of her homework, pencil and pencil sharpener, and stormed off, leaving behind her apple, which rolled off the table and onto the carpet.

Keiichi buried his head in the pillow. _Finally…a moments' pea-_

_SLAM _went the door, as Megumi angrily shut it, knocking Keiichi out of his thoughts.

Keiichi sighed, and closing his eyes, slowing drifted off to…

"I'm home!" Sang Urd's voice, shortly followed by the sharp _click _or the front door being shut tightly.

"Oh no!" Keiichi cried out, leaping off the couch, and scampering down the long hall to his bedroom, leaving behind a startled Urd.

"Well that wasn't very nice." She pointed out as she pushed a long curly lock of silver hair out of her tanned face.

Megumi slumped down the stairs, and gave a brief glance at Urd.

"Why so glum?" Urd asked, looking at Megumi with concerned eyes. "And what is up with Keiichi?"

Megumi shrugged. "He's all cranky." She answered gloomily. Urd decided she should leave Megumi alone, and go tell Keiichi the news that had been jammed into her head ever since the day Belldandy was born.

She trampled off in search for him.

**IY4ever: _There is your second chappie...hope you like!  
I was a little dissapointed with reviews...please everyone out there! I crave for reviews!  
lol But seriously...it was a little blow to the ego though, because my other fictions faired pretty well...but I guess I deservered it...anyways...  
I hope this second chappie earns me more reviews! lol  
Well, I'll update ASAP! Thanks! Bye Now!  
_**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Finally!" Keiichi sighed. "A moments' peace…" He smiled happily and sunk down into his bed.

He wrapped himself in its welcoming comforter and home-made quilt, and inhaled the scent of detergent. The scent of relaxation.

Sleep swept over him, and he finally dozed off into a light nap...until…

"Keiichi!" Urd's voice pierced through the room and through the tranquil sleep. Loud thumps on the door could be heard; no doubt it was Urd banging on it.

"Mmmmm…?" was Keiichi's answer…if you could call it that.

"Wake up and get out here!" She demanded, wiggling the doorknob impatiently, but he had been smart enough to lock it.

"Mmmmm…" Was, yet again, Keiichi's reply. He buried his head deep into his cloud-like pillows, inhaling detergent.

"Now," Urd sighed, tapping her foot on the floor so loudly, it echoed through the whole temple.

"One more minute…" Keiichi mumbled.

"Now!" Urd barked angrily. She was getting ticked now.

"Okay, okay…" Keiichi sighed. He stumbled out of the warmth of his haven, and tripped on a misplaced text book in the process. Cursing under his breath, he limped over to the door and fumbled with the lock and door knob. Urd awaited him on the other side with great impatience.

"Yeah?" Keiichi grumbled when he finally had succeeded in opening the door and unlocking the locks.

"Guess what day it is today." Urd smirked, mischief glinted her eyes.

"Uh…" Keiichi looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, his index finger on his chin. "Monday?" He guessed.

"Yeah…" Urd coaxed him to continue. "And…?"

"Uh...Monday, April the second…" Keiichi continued, not sure what she was getting at.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "It is Belldandy's birthday!" Keiichi blinked.

"I didn't…Belldandy…birthday…?" Keiichi stammered, confused and shocked. He didn't know that goddesses had birthdays!

"Yeah, we're goddesses," Urd replied, reading his mind. "But we have birthdays too!"

Keiichi frowned slightly. What were you supposed to get a Goddess for her Birthday? He was exhausted, and he didn't want to go anywhere…but he _did _love Belldandy…so…

"What should I get her?" Keiichi sighed, giving in defeat.

"Well…" Urd's smirk turned into a broad grin. "She does want you to show a little love…"

"Forget it!" Keiichi exclaimed.

He shouldn't have even asked Urd! She was always trying to make him "how his love" for Belldandy. Why had he even bothered?

Keiichi rolled his eyes and marched past Urd, not bothering to close the door to his room. He would be back in bed soon; he just had to get a present first…

**IY4ever: _Sorry I haven't been updating...but you guys haven't been reviewing! lol  
What do you think Keiichi will get Belldandy for her birthday?  
REVIEW PLEASE to tell me what you think! lol  
Bye Now!_**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Megumi was so angry at Keiichi. Sure, he was tired, sure, he wanted rest, sure, he needed a nap, but she did too!

But _she _wasn't screaming and bellowing and creating a tantrum about it! Besides, she was trying to work! And she _was _trying her best to be stifled!

_But I guess not even my best is good enough, _Megumi thought sourly. Anger was welling inside her chest, and tears were blurring her vision. _I guess nothing's good enough! _

She was sitting on the couch, eating a tub or ice cream. She wouldn't be surprised if steam was rising up and put of her ears. It sure felt like it. The last thing she wanted was to see Keiichi's face for the remainder of the day, nevertheless _talk _to him! So when he shyly approached her, and tapped her on the shoulder, asking what he should buy Belldandy for her birthday…she totally blew.

"AH!" She bellowed, as if she were an erupting volcano. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE TIRED AND THAT YOU 'NEED QUIET'! AND NOW YOU ARE GOING OUT TO BUY A GIFT!"

Keiichi retreated, feeling small and in lack of courage or self confidence, much like a mouse intimidated by a cat.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Megumi thundered, not seeming to notice Keiichi's frightened disappearance. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Keiichi recoiled into the safety of his room, panting heavily, for he had just raced up the stairs, despite a cramp that had formed in the stitch of his rib. He winced in pain and grabbed at the source of his grimace.

"I-guess-_she_-won't be-" Keiichi gasped. "Any-help-"

_The only person who knows what Belldandy wants is Belldandy, _Keiichi though helplessly. But he wanted so badly to surprise her. She was so wonderful, and she deserved much better than what he provided.

"I'm only on a wild goose chase…" Keiichi admitted to himself. His eyes were seemingly impossible to keep open, but he still struggled on. "To the mall1" He declared, and stumbled off after collecting fifty bucks, and stuffing it hastily into his pocket.

He staggered down the stairs and yanked on his shoes, and clumsily tied the laces with rushed fingers. He grabbed his coat from off the rack, and tossed on a hat, then moved out the door, and on his quest to find his goddess, the perfect gift.

**IY4ever: _AARRRGGGGHHH! I just wrote an Author's Note and when I tried to 'Save Changes' it deleted everything! GRRRRRRRRRR!  
Well, anyways...  
This Chapter was mixed with Chapter Three before, so I fixed it. In the Author's Note for Chapter Five, it says something about how this chapter was mixed with the other one and stuff...but yeah.  
Anyways, on with the newest chapter!  
Oh yeah, one more thing:  
I want reviews. You want updates. If you review, I'll update. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update.  
Comprede?  
lol Sorry, I had to get that out of my system! lol :P  
Well anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!  
And, don't forget to do your part and...  
REVIEW!  
Please and Thankies!  
_**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  


"Hmmm…" Keiichi sighed to himself. "What would you get a goddess for her birthday?"

He stumbled along the sidewalks, looking through the windows of the shops he passed by for anything that he thought was fancy enough to catch a goddess' eye. Nothing though, nothing seemed good enough.

The glint of the sun blinded him momentarily and he looked away. Immediately, his eyes locked on a necklace worthy for a goddess…his goddess.

A golden ring shaped like a diamond embedded in sapphires, a bright red ruby perched in the middle, shaped like a heart. He leaned on the glass window between him, and his girlfriend's new gift.

_Perfect, _He thought. _Just like Belldandy._

He marched into the shop, his weariness being replaced by excitement as images of how Belldandy would react to his gift clouded his mind…but sadly, it didn't cloud his sight…for as he asked the shop clerk if he could take a closer look at the pendant, he also got a closer look at the price tag…and he didn't like what he saw…

"IT IS HOW MUCH!" Keiichi exclaimed. "THIS IS MORE THAN I MAKE IN A YEAR!"

"Then you mustn't have a very good job Sir," The shop clerk replied calmly. "This is a very reasonable price."

"REASONABLE?" Keiichi's eyes grew wide. "This is reasonable?"

"Of course, I made it myself you know," the shop clerk nodded.

Keiichi narrowed his eyes. "It says made in United States."

"Oh, uh…I made it in the United States." The shop clerk smiled nervously. Keiichi then realized that only he and the shop clerk were in the store. No one else was there.

_Desperate shopkeeper, _Keiichi thought. _But I'm still not going to buy the necklace. _

"Whatever you say." Keiichi sighed, placing the necklace on the table and taking his leave.

"WAIT!" The shop clerk yelled after him. "DON'T LEAVE!"

But it was too late, Keiichi left, with out the necklace, but instead, with a heavy heart. The one thing worthy of his love and it goes down the drain…

**IY4ever: _Sorry you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Okay, maybe I haven't updated in like months, but I'm SORRY! I'm also sorry this one is WAAAYYY too short! But I have to get off the computer or be kicked off and have my "privileges" taken away from me, and that includes the computer which means I won't be able to update! But I promise I'll update ASAP! Sorry, BYE! Oh yeah, and I've just realized that Chapter Four and Chapter Three are mixed together, but I'll fix that too! ASAP! kk? Bye reviewers! And do just that, REVIEW! Please and Thanks, it is appreciated!_**


End file.
